The Preventers: Friends and Enemies
by Andrew Witkowski
Summary: AC 201: The five Gundam Pilots work for The Preventers. When Duo Maxwell finds a link to his past, it causes him to go rogue. His plan? To use an ancient weapon called EMP, or Electro Magnetic Pulse, on all of the colonies, sending them crashing into the
1. A Trick of the Mind

1 DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing is the property of Sunrise Inc., Ban Dai, and Sotsu Agency. Elements of the books and films related to the character "James Bond" are the property of Eon Productions Ltd. and Gildrose Publications. Original Characters included in this story are the property of the author, Andrew Witkowski. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
2  
  
3 The Preventers: Friends And Enemies  
  
Chapter 1 – A Trick of the Mind  
  
AC 201...  
  
Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei have all become Preventers, on way or another. The five war buddies have gotten closer since the Barton foundation incident in AC 196. The five have stopped many different villains from trying to put an evil plan into motion. One was going to exterminate life with a manmade virus. Another included a MS even more powerful than Wing Zero and the other gundams put together. Other plots included the assassination attempts of Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlin. But not even those cases would come close to the one that stood before them now.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Duo Maxwell was in the Preventers Visual Library looking up data from the L2 colony in the year AC 180. Everybody was beginning to worry about him. He had been in there for twelve hours straight. No food, no drink, nothing. He had scanned almost everything in the library, trying to find the origin of his existance. He continually watched the massacre of Father Maxwell's church over and over again, fighting back the tears, so he could look for any vital clue. In those days, everything in the colony was watched. People had tracers in them to mark their location. Every building had cameras watching every possible exit. Duo never thought about it, even as he scratched the scar where his tracer had been removed back in the Operation Meteor days. There was a pounding at the door. "Who is it?" he yelled. "Quatre..." the voice on the other side of the wooden door exclaimed. Duo let go a sigh of disgust. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? He told everybody that he would be in the library for a long while. Duo got up from the mahogany desk in the back of the library. The library was two stories high and was about the size of two football fields. Books lined the bookcases that were along all the walls. Windows were placed above them and made a nice college library-like atmosphere. When it came to books, you could find almost anything. Anything from learning about feces to the most complex weapon systems ever made. It was in a word: awesome. Duo opened the door. Duo took a quick glance at the front of the door which read "Preventers Senior Staff Only: ID Required". His head then moved from the door to Quatre, who had a tray with tuna fish sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade and a glass on it. It was always like Quatre to watch out for other people. "What is it Quatre?" Duo asked. "I thought I'd bring you some lunch. You haven't been out of there in twelve hours!" Quatre exclaimed. "I know. I'm doing some studying. Trying to find out more about me, where I really came from." Duo answered back. "You need any help?" Quatre asked. "No. I'll be fine." Duo said, hoping in his heart that Quatre would just leave him alone for now. "Ok, You need anything, just ask." Quatre said as he handed the tray to Duo and walked off down the corridor. Duo shut the door. "Man, I was tempted to tell him to shut up." Duo thought. He put the tray down on the table next to the door and then sat back down at the desk and typed something into the video computer's search engine. He knew he was so close to finding something. He had been through hours of watching video logs, looking for something he remembered from his past. It was a fire. People were screaming, scrambling to find a way out of the building. It was one clear memory to Duo, as if it was yesterday. It was the first time, to Duo, that death had found him and embraced him. Duo was seven. He was sitting with a lady who was teaching him something. He knew stuff about the colony, but not much because he hadn't really been outside of the complex. The next thing that happened was that an alarm was going off. The teacher had grabbed him and pulled him out of the room. It lead to a hallway that went left and right. The lady had run with him to the right, down the hall to the stairwell. The elevator next to the stairwell door had smoke coming out of it. There was a snapping sound coming from the elevator door followed by a whoosh and then people screaming. The lady had responded "Oh my god! Honey, let's get out of here!" She ran with Duo to the first floor as people began running for their lives down the stairwell. The people in front of Duo and his female guardian were trying to open the first floor door. The lady, Duo's guardian, screamed "NO!!!" as they kicked the door open. The door flew open only letting a wave of fire into the stairwell. The people at the door began screaming as the fire burned them to death. The guardian began to run to the second floor door. Duo noticed that some people were saying prayers, begging to be saved by God. The guardian opened the door to the second floor. Some people followed as she led Duo into a smoke filled corridor. She was running with Duo to the fire escape. A man ran ahead and opened the window, gesturing that the guardian should get out first. She pushed Duo onto the escape. Duo rushed down the ladder and ran to the other side of the street. His guardian began to climb onto the ladder as the whole wall of the building came crashing down onto the street, crushing the woman, his guardian, underneath. Not even a minute afterwards, the rest of the building fell. Duo had stood on the other side of the street, not more than a few feet away from the wall that fell, with a single tear running down his cheek. A beeping sound awoke Duo. He looked at his watch. It was ten after eight. He looked at the video computer screen in front of him. It said, "match found". He used the mouse and clicked on the file that stood in front of him. He sat there for a minute reading the information in front of him. "This is it! My origin, the beginning of my existence. Ok. Let's see. Parents, deceased. Cause of death… no. No," Duo thought. He began to shiver. A cold wind brought goose bumps to his arms. An old friend had returned. The file on the screen in front of him was death, and it had found him again, this time it had brought a new friend to introduce Duo to, Fate.  
  
Heero Yuy was used to alarm clocks. He used them all the time. The only thing was that the ones he owned were in his head. But this morning, his alarm clock buzzed next to him. It was a machine, at least it used to be. Heero was sick of that infernal racket. This time he silenced it with a fist that smashed it into a million pieces. Heero sat up in bed. He had a long day ahead of him. He got up out of bed and put on some jeans over his navy blue silk boxers, then pulled on a white t-shirt followed by a red, unbuttoned, long sleeve shirt. His bedroom was a normal one for people his age: bed, desk, computer, dresser, TV, phone, etc. He had really changed since the war ended. He really talked, smiled, laughed, and joked more often than he used to. The life of a preventer really had its advantages, like a paycheck! Heero's house was in a quiet residential neighborhood. For once, he was living a somewhat normal life. Yeah, he had done secret missions for The Preventers and cheated death many times over, but he was happy, and that's all that mattered. He walked barefoot into his kitchen and looked out the window over the sink. Kids were playing in the yard. He turned on the coffee maker next to the sink. The water began to sizzle as it hit the bottom of the pot. Heero went out to his back porch and sighed. He always loved this view. His house, no matter how ordinary it was, had the best view in the neighborhood. His back porch overlooked his backyard: a cliff with a hundred foot drop to a beach and the ocean. He sat down in his wooden rocking chair and just took in the morning air. This was paradise. He was almost about to dose off to sleep again when the phone on the end table next to him rang. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked. "Good morning, Heero." The voice on the other line said. "What can I do for you Une?" Heero asked. "Well, I don't know how to say this other than to just say it. Duo's missing," she said. Heero stopped rocking in his chair. "What?" he asked. "Heero, Duo's gone. He signed out of library around midnight and he is just gone. He's not home, and his tracking signal was cut off shortly after two this morning. He is GONE." Une said. "Good god. What was he looking at in the library?" he asked. "We're looking into that. The last visible file was about a boarding school fire in AC 180, everyone died in the fire, as to why he was looking at it, we don't know," she said. Heero could hear a man in the background talking to Une. "Heero?" she asked. "Yeah." Heero said. "We found something. I think you should take a look at it." She said. "What is it?" he asked. "We believe we've found Duo." She said. "Well, that's great. How is he?" He said, with a smile, happy that they found his friend. "Heero, he's dead." She said.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. A New Mission

1 DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing is the property of Sunrise Inc., Ban Dai, and Sotsu Agency. Elements of the books and films related to the character "James Bond" are the property of Eon Productions Ltd. and Gildrose Publications. Original Characters included in this story are the property of the author, Andrew Witkowski. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
2  
  
3 The Preventers: Friends And Enemies  
  
Chapter 2- A New Mission  
  
  
  
Three days had passed. Heero felt like shit. He walked through his room to get ready for the funeral. He had cried nonstop for the past two hours and he was just now stopping. His mouth thirsted for something to drink, anything at all. He felt dizzy, nauseated even. He ran across the hall to the bathroom and vomited. Trowa came in and handed him a glass of water. "It's time." Trowa said in the same monotone voice he always had. Trowa felt sorry for Heero. Heero and Duo were best friends. Trowa knew Duo well, and deep in his heart, he was mourning as well. Heero got up and hugged Trowa. Trowa patted Heero's back as Heero cried again. "It's ok. This is the time to mourn," Trowa said as Heero let go of him. Heero walked back into his room and shut the door. Trowa stared at the door to the room as he began to shed a tear himself.  
  
It took a few minutes to pick out something to wear for the funeral. Heero wanted to look his best for his friend on their final day together. He finally chose a navy blue 2-button jacket with matching pants, a white shirt, and a black necktie. He walked out into the living room where his other friends stood. No one talked on the way to the church. It was odd to not hear Duo say something to lighten the mood. Heero looked out the window at the traffic, expecting Duo to put an arm around his shoulder and say something along the lines of "Cheer up!" But when Heero turned his head away from the window to look at Duo, he wasn't there. Instead, he was looking at Wufei, who was either meditating or sleeping. The limo's squeaky breaks brought it to a halt outside of the church where Quatre proceeded to get out first, followed by Trowa, Wufei, and finally Heero. The four walked into the church. The atmosphere is what struck Heero as soon as the door opened. The smell of incense and oil overwhelmed him. The church was relatively small but it was nice. Duo would have liked it. The floor was a light purple, while the pews were a lightly varnished wood. Behind the alter was a huge painting of The Last Supper. Above that was a white wall with a life-size crucifix with a spotlight shone on it from another part of the church. The four walked up to the first pew, seeing it was marked reserved for mourning family. Heero found it ironic. The four pilots were his only family. As the people began piling into the church, Heero grew nervous. He was giving the eulogy. He held the paper in front of him reading over the words, trying to quell his nerves. Before he knew it, it was over. They were on the way to the burial site. Heero had stopped crying but the hurt never stopped. He didn't think it ever would. Even when he was turning off the lamp in his room to go to bed it didn't stop. To Heero Yuy, it was only the beginning.  
  
Two Years Later…  
  
Commander Lady Une was in her office at Preventers HQ. She was just reading a report on her oak desk when she sighed. She put her head in her hands as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She stood and turned around, looking out the windows that looked out into the square. She was scared. Something bad was going to happen soon. She knew this mission wouldn't be easy. Deep in her heart, she prayed that this situation would go away quietly and quickly. But she knew something had to be done, and it wouldn't be easy. She turned around just in time as Heero Yuy walked through the door. "Heero. Please sit down." She said with a welcoming smile. "Thank you," Heero responded, sitting down in a black leather chair in front of the desk, "you called?" "Yes. I have an assignment for you," she said as she handed Heero a folder. "What is it?" he asked. "This is the big one, Heero. There is an arms dealer on L2 who goes by the name of 'The Angel'. He recently acquired a weapon capable of mass destruction," she said, looking at him with complete seriousness. Heero gave an equal amount of seriousness. "What weapon?" he asked. "An EMP," she answered. "EMP?" he asked bewilderingly. "Electro Magnetic Pulse. It's created by setting off a nuclear device in the upper atmosphere, creates a pulse that destroys anything with an electronic curcuit. It's a very old weapon that was banned in AC 58. They were supposed to be destroyed. But obliviously someone hid one for some unknown reason. We don't know where he found it. But we do know it's on L2 with The Angel. Nobody knows where he is except for Rudolph Emerson; he runs a pharmaceutical company on the colony and gives funds to The Angel as collateral for bodyguards on a new drug called Comopin. It's supposed to be worth billions," She said, sitting down again, "Heero, you have an appointment with Emerson in two days. You are interested in donating $30 million dollars towards the research for the drug, which is used on patients with brain cancer. Your mission is to find out if Emerson knows where The Angel hides out and stop him from using the EMP. That weapon must be destroyed at all costs." "What about the Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre?" he asked. "This is strictly a covert, one-man job. This is Top Secret. You know the rules," she added. "Yes, I do," he said. Heero got up, took the folder, and moved towards the door. "Heero." She said. Heero turned around. "Come back alive." She said.  
  
Heero popped two aspirin in his mouth as he entered Emerson Pharmaceuticals. He was wearing a gray suit with a white shirt and a purple necktie. He carried a briefcase and had the normal blank expression on his face. He always used this one during missions, kind of a habit. He walked through the marbled lobby and took one of the four elevators against the wall to the 104th floor of the building. The top floor of the building was exquisite: Maple wood lined the walls and floors leading up to the reception desk, where then you could take door number one on the right and door number two to the left. The front of the reception desk had the logo "Emerson Pharmaceuticals: The Pathway to the Future". A blond woman in her early twenties sat behind the desk as Heero walked up. "How can I help you?" the blond asked. "My name is John Crusher. I have an appointment," Heero responded. "Ah, yes. Mr. Emerson has been expecting you." The blond said, motioning for Heero to go through the door to the left. Heero walked through the door to a very lawyer-like office. Emerson was sitting at a mahogany desk, signing some papers. The desk was a cranberry colored with two wall-to-ceiling windows that were covered up by white curtains. A bar was on the left side of the room, while a very large re-print of the Mona Lisa was on the right wall. Heero was probably thinking that if Emerson had a location of The Angel, it would be in a safe. Heero also knew that when it came to looking for a safe, you always check behind the paintings in the room. He took a seat in front of Emerson's desk. Emerson looked up and looked like he didn't know who was in front of him. "Mr. Crusher?" he asked. "Yep. That's me." Heero said. "Ok. Now that that's out of the way, what can I do for you?" he asked. "Well, I heard from a few guys on earth about your drug Comopin. I'd like to make a research donation." Heero said. Emerson was surprised to hear this. Heero tensed a bit, ready for something bad to happen. He wasn't expecting Emerson to be surprised at all. "Well, how much are you willing to donate?" Emerson asked. "Thirty million dollars." Heero said, pulling a check out of his suit pocket and setting it on the desk. Emerson did a wolf-whistle as he picked up the check. "Well, that's a pretty big donation. You definitely came to the right man. Just to be sure, you do want to donate this to Comopin research right?" he asked. "Yep. That's the plan." Heero said with a smart-ass grin. "Well, I'll go give this check to our people down on the 71st floor and I'll be back with a receipt. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Emerson said, going out of the office. As soon as the door shut, Heero went to the painting. He looked behind it. Nothing. He went to the address book on the desk. He flipped throught it. "Ahhh… what have we got here." He said with a whisper. There was something under today's date labeled "8 pm – Stadium construction site – Urgent- bring money". It was good enough for him. He still browsed through the room to try to find anything else, but came up with nothing more than what he already got from the address book. He sat back in the armchair in front of the desk with an arm slung over the back of the chair as Emerson walked back in. "Ahh, Mr. Crusher. Here is your receipt." He said, handing a receipt to Heero, who was getting up out of the chair. "Thank you. I must be going. It was nice to meet you. I hope you use the money well." Heero said, moving towards the door. Emerson blocked the door. "Mr. Crusher, please, allow me to show my hospitality by offering some brandy." He said, smiling, literally insisting that Heero stay. "I don't drink." Heero said, still standing at the door. Emerson walked over to his desk and opened a box filled with cigars. "How about some Cuban cigars. Best ones I ever had?" he asked. Heero only smirked at the offer. "No, thank you. I must be going now, good bye." Heero said, leaving the office. Heero now only had to go set up something at the stadium, anxiously awaiting the possible arrival of the Angel.  
  
Heero looked at his watch. It was 7:57. He had broken into the stadium two hours ago, searching the place for a good lookout point. Somewhere where he could see the whole stadium. He was currently in the announcer's booth. The stadium was set up for baseball season. He noticed a man walk in the entrance to the stadium. Heero could tell that it was Emerson. He was carrying two suitcases, and they looked heavy. Emerson was walking towards the pitchers mound. Heero then noticed two men coming out from the home dugout. So far, everyone was wearing black. The two men were about six foot and looked very muscular. Emerson began to back away. To Heero, it sounded as if Emerson was pleading. One of the two men pulled out a gun and fired two shots at Emerson, hitting the man in the chest. Emerson fell backwards onto the mound, dropping the suitcases. The two men took the cases and went out the main entrance that Emerson entered in. Heero went down to the field. He looked at Emerson. It was obvious that he was dead. Heero looked around, checking to make sure that no one else was there on the field with him. He knew he should leave; the two men that killed Emerson might be back. "Hello, Heero," a familiar voice said behind him. Heero pulled out his gun and faced the voice, which was coming from the visitor's dugout. A man walked out and stood in the light. It was Duo Maxwell. 


	3. Turning Duo

1 DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing is the property of Sunrise Inc., Ban Dai, and Sotsu Agency. Elements of the books and films related to the character "James Bond" are the property of Eon Productions Ltd. and Gildrose Publications. Original Characters included in this story are the property of the author, Andrew Witkowski. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
2  
  
3 The Preventers: Friends And Enemies  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 – Turning Duo  
  
Duo Maxwell walked out into the light. Heero couldn't believe what he was seeing. It had to be his head playing tricks. Duo was dead. It was confirmed. They buried him for god sake! "Duo?" Heero asked, putting his gun down. "Back from the dead, and no longer just a preventer anymore." Duo said. Heero was confused, and ironically, frightened. "But you're… you're…" Heero stuttered. "Dead? Ha! Far from it, old friend. You see, it's very easy to fake a death; all you need is a body. That night, after I found out a dirty little secret in the library, I went out and found somebody that could easily pass for me. I found somebody. I followed him. And just as he got into his house, I attacked him. I stole his car and drove him down to the jagged cliffs about five miles down the beach from you. I was angry, so, I took the man's face and bashed it against a rock until half of his entire skull was gone! Then, I threw it over the cliffs. I watched the body get cut up on rocks and finally land on the beach. I hoped it wouldn't get caught up in the tide. I was especially glad when it didn't. Then the funeral; it's so nice to see people cry for little old me." Duo said. Heero was hurt. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why? Why, Duo?" Heero asked. Duo laughed. "Hilarious question, particularly from you. You never asked 'why?' during Operation Meteor. You never asked why we were doing it or what the result would be." Duo exclaimed. "It was the job we were chosen for, Duo." Heero said. "The doctors chose us! The Alliance chose us! We didn't have a choice of whether we wanted to go on Operation Meteor or not. It was either do or die! If you look deep enough in those files back at Preventers HQ, you'll see who gave birth to you, just as I did." Duo said. "What are you going at?" Heero asked. "That night, two years ago, I was searching for answers, and I found them. My parents were lawyers. Damn good ones, too. She wanted a child. He wanted a son to pass the firm on to. They get married and give birth to a healthy baby boy, moa! Two weeks later, a group of men break into their home. My father tried to stop them, and died trying. My mom tried to scream, but was cut short when they cut her throat. They took the baby. The men were working for the alliance when it first started and were searching for offspring from some of the select few who were liked by the people of the colonies. I was one of them. They had sent me to a boarding school till I grew up. When I was seven, there was a fire at the school. A propane tank was leaking fumes to certain parts of the building. One spark from the kitchen set it off. The building collapsed, and I was the only survivor." Duo said, looking at the ground. Heero couldn't do anything but listen and be astonished. "My god." Heero said. "I scurried along the streets after that, stealing food, being arrested, starving, being lonely. That's when I met Solo. You know, he gave me my name, Duo. We were inseparable. Then he died from an illness because his body had always had trouble creating antibodies. Then, Father Maxwell. I was fourteen when the war started. Some soldiers needed some sanctuary for their wounded. Father of course gave it to them. Then they needed somebody to steal a Leo, and I offered. I went to the local base, stole one, and went back to the church. I got out and I cried. It was on fire, burning to the ground. Resistance fighters were lying dead in the streets. Some soldiers were coming towards me. I picked up a machine gun off the street and killed them, all five of them. Death had embraced me again. And when I found out that the doctors wanted me to fly Deathscythe all along, I flipped. I was furious. God and Mother Nature had allowed me to live a normal life, but humanity denied me that privilege." Duo said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo, but life is never fair to people. You have to get over it." Heero said. "I can't! Sure, you can live with the deaths of hundreds of soldiers on your mind, but I can't!" Duo screamed. "Duo? What do you plan to do with the EMP?" Heero asked. He didn't want to ask Duo about it, but it was apart of the mission and Duo's rage was only building as Heero spoke to him. Duo chuckled. "It's always about the mission, isn't it Heero? Ok. You want to know what I'm going to do with the EMP. I'll tell you. I plan to detonate it on every colony but L2." Duo said. It didn't register with Heero as to what damage the EMP would do to the earth if it were just on the colonies, but then it hit him. When the EMP detonates, it destroys everything with an electronic circuit in it. That also includes the gravitational and orbital drives to the colony itself, causing the colony to crash into the earth because of the gravitation pull of the planet. "Jesus, Duo. You're insane!" Heero said. "Genius is more like it. You see, a old film once said, "The distance between insanity and genius is measured only by success"; and if I succeed, I'll be the smartest person still alive." Duo said with an evil grin. Heero knew he had to stop Duo, and in his head he thought about shooting Duo right here and now, but his feelings were stopping him from doing so. Duo looked at Heero and smiled wickedly. "I will stop you, Duo." Heero said. "I'd like to see you try." Duo insulted. Heero pulled up the gun and almost pulled the trigger as a dart imbedded itself in his neck. His vision became blurry and eventually went black as he became unconscious. Duo walked over to Heero's motionless body. "Welcome home, Heero," he said, smiling. 


	4. The Truth Will Set You Free

1 DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing is the property of Sunrise Inc., Ban Dai, and Sotsu Agency. Elements of the books and films related to the character "James Bond" are the property of Eon Productions Ltd. and Gildrose Publications. Original Characters included in this story are the property of the author, Andrew Witkowski. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
2  
  
3 The Preventers: Friends And Enemies  
  
Chapter 4 – The Truth Will Set You Free  
  
Heero had never liked being knocked out, especially now. He opened his eyes, immediately feeling a headache throb in his temples. He couldn't see too much, due to the fact that his vision was blurred as well. He groaned as he tried to get up off the floor. His vision cleared and he could tell that he wasn't in Kansas anymore. All around him were computers and electronics of all kinds running on the floors and the walls. He figured that the building was an airplane hanger. The place was throbbing with electricity. There was so much energy in the place that Heero could actually hear the humming of the electricity. The place must have a pretty big generator nearby, Heero thought. He noticed a door on the far end of the hanger. He started to move towards the door when a voice came from behind him. "Heero! Glad to see you're up." Duo said. Heero turned around and noticed that Duo was there with the two guys he saw earlier in the stadium. "Duo. What is this place?" Heero asked. "You're resting place," Duo said. "So, after all these years, you're going to kill me?" Heero asked. "That's the plan, you know too much." Duo said. "Well, you're forgetting one thing. If I fail to report, Trowa replaces me." Heero said. Duo chuckled. "I trust he will be more successful. You have distracted me long enough and I don't plan on being distracted any longer. Goodbye, Heero." Duo said. Duo began to walk out of the hanger. Heero was desperate to stop Duo from killing him. In fact, Heero was scared of dying. "Well, he knows what I know." Heero said. Duo turned around to face Heero. "You haven't been able to transmit anything of any importance to Commander Une since you found out who I was, so they don't know anything. Stop trying to save yourself Heero." Duo said. Heero had only one last chance to stop him. "There was a camera at the stadium. I planted it. It was direct feed to Une. So, she does know everything." Heero said. Duo was phased. Was Heero telling the truth? "You lie," Duo said. "Can you afford to take that chance?" Heero asked. Duo thought about it a moment as he paced the floor. He stopped after a moment and looked up at Heero. "You're right Heero, you're better off staying alive." Duo said. Duo walked up to Heero. Heero knew Duo was about to pull something, he just didn't know what. Duo pulled back a fist and quickly punched him in the face. Heero flew back to the floor. Heero played along with Duo's little act. He pretended he was knocked out. He knew one thing, Duo definitely knew how to hit harder. The two thugs from the stadium picked Heero up and carried him outside. Heero opened one eye as the left the hanger. They were out in the middle of what could have been anywhere in the Rocky Mountains. Duo really was prepared for anything, for outside were five BMW's and about ten other men. The two that were carrying him must have been bodyguards of some kind. These other men were about Heero's size. One of the men handed Duo a laptop computer. Duo sat on the hood of one of the cars. He closed his eyes quickly as the two bodyguards put him in the backseat of one of the BMW's. As soon as the two were gone, he opened his eyes and looked at the ignition. "Stupid." Heero whispered. The keys were in the ignition. Heero took his chance. He jumped into the front seat and started the car. Duo turned as the car started. He was shocked. He turned to his two bodyguards. "You put him in the prototype?" Duo screamed. He pulled out a gun and shot one of them dead. As Heero began to peel out, Duo turned to the ten other men and screamed, "Get him!!!"  
  
Heero was taken aback as he started the car. A female voice came in one a speaker. "Welcome, please fasten your seatbelt. It's the law." The voice said. Heero ignored it as he peeled out and did a one-eighty. He floored the car, trying to reach the top speed of the car, which was 170 mph. He was curious as to the model of BMW he was driving. He looked at the dashboard. It said 750il. He was happy. He knew the car had some extras installed. GPS tracking, four-wheel drive, and the voice system he heard earlier. "Please speed up, tailgaters approaching," the voice said. Heero looked behind him. Three more BMW's were following him. Heero looked at a sign he was about to pass. It read: ROAD CLOSED DUE TO BRIDGE CONSTRUCTION. Heero figured that at the car's top speed he could jump whatever came about as long as there was an incline. Heero noticed some buttons on the steering wheel. He didn't know what they were for, but he pushed them anyway. One button caused an oil slick to come out of the back end of the car, sending one of the BMW's flipping of the side of the road. Another caused a smoke screen, which didn't do much, because the other two just kept following him. Heero saw the bridge up ahead. "Oh, shit." Heero said. The bridge was bigger than he imagined. The jump was impossible. He figured the jump to be about 500 feet. It was impossible. He was a dead man. He would have to stop. But he noticed the last button on the wheel, marked "N". He was curious, so he pushed it. Immediately the boosted to an incredible speed. The car was going so fast that the speedometer couldn't tell! The car had to be going over 300 mph, Heero figured. The bridge was coming up so fast, he wouldn't be able to stop even if he tried. He screamed as the car hit the bridge's incline and flew over the enormous gap. Heero felt like all time stopped as the other side of the bridge came closer. The car began to fall. He was going to make it. "Oh, SHIT!" He screamed as the car came crashing down to the other side with a mind-numbing impact. The whole front end of the car buckled inwards towards Heero. The car moved still, but not far. The car sputtered and died about fifty feet from where he landed. Heero got out of the car and looked back at the gap. A smile came across his face. He fell to his knees laughing and cheering. He couldn't believe it. It took him a few minutes to control himself and he began walking down the road. After a few miles, he noticed the skyscrapers in the background. He passed another sign that read: Welcome to Phoenix, Arizona. Heero was hot and tired now. He had one thing to do before he would go get a hotel room, call Une and tell her the bad news. 


End file.
